


Thunder

by mssjynx



Series: alpha / beta / omega fics [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha Luke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Ryan, Omega Verse, Phobias, Smut, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: Ryan's afraid of thunderstorms and turns to Luke for comfort cuddles. Comfort cuddles turn into something more...





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my drabbles that im kinda proud of. it hasnt been proofread but im pretty happy with it :)

**ohmtoonz drabble**

**14\. I asked you to cuddle with me because I’m scared of thunderstorms and I can feel and smell that you’re getting horny. Do you, uhh… want help with that?**

**warning: nsfw**

* * *

 

“Toonzy?”

The first thing Luke registered was a shift of his mattress. He felt the shift of his blanket, the cold touch of fingers brushing against his bare shoulder before someone was slipping into the bed beside him. A small body, cold and shaking, pressed up against his side and it felt only natural for Luke to turn over and curl an arm around the intruder. 

He slowly came to as said intruder tucked his head beneath Luke’s chin, shaking fingers curling fists in the alpha’s shirt. “Mm?” He was too groggy to even open his eyes, turning his head down to bury his face in the mess of brown curls and strong omega pheromones. Fear and stress. “What’s wrong?” he slurred, tightening his arm around Ryan’s form. 

With his mind finally catching up with his senses, he heard the distant rumble of thunder and felt Ryan flinch against his chest, a small sob escaping against the alpha’s neck. “Storm,” the omega murmured as he tried to fit himself as close to Luke as he possibly could. 

Luke didn’t mind. It wasn’t the first time Ryan had showed his fear of the dangerous weather and he didn’t have to think twice about it as he trailed his fingers up and down the omega’s spine. He hummed softly under his breath, drowsiness washing him back and forth through his consciousness and listened to the quickened beat of Ryan’s heart tapping against his chest. 

It was a pleasant feeling to have Ryan melt against him, the omega squirming beneath Luke’s lazy touch and letting out little croons and hums of comfort. Just the two of them and the dark night- the storm clouds didn’t allow any light from the stars or the moon. No matter how wide Luke opened his eyes, he saw nothing but black. 

Just as he was beginning to drift off to sleep, Ryan was wiggling rather determinedly, almost pushing Luke across the narrow mattress. “Fuck your single bed,” the omega grumbled, shoving his hands against Luke’s chest as the alpha peeled open his eyes. “I feel like I’m falling.” 

Focusing his ears, Luke could only hear the very quiet hum of thunder, far enough away to not be causing the omega laying with him anymore fear. Yet Ryan made no move to return to his own bed, despite it being double the size of Luke’s (Ryan had claimed he’d needed a bigger bed because he was an omega, and nesting was near impossible for such a violent sleeper in a single bed). Oddly enough, Luke didn’t mind, just huffing a sigh of feigned irritation against the brunette’s temple. 

“Buy me a bigger bed then,” he grumbled, tightening his arm around Ryan’s waist in hopes to still the omega’s squirming. 

“Buy yourself a bigger bed,” Ryan bit back, still moving around. He flipped onto his other side, pressing his back and butt firmly to Luke’s front. The alpha bit back a noise of surprise, feeling his body tingle in reaction, and hid his sigh of relief against his pillow when Ryan grunted and turned back over. 

Luke didn’t know if he’d be able to get a wink of sleep had Ryan’s ass remained pressed to his dick. No matter how tired his brain was; his dick had never been good at hiding its interest. For a moment, Ryan fell still and silent, ankle linked with Luke and breath steady in a way that convinced the alpha perhaps he was actually comfortable, until he flipped onto his back and let out a growl of displeasure. 

“Fuckin’ Christ, Ohm,” he groaned, driving both arms around the omega and pulling him snug to his chest, before he rolled onto his back so Ryan could lay atop him. That way no one was falling off. “Now get damn comfortable or you can sleep on the floor.” He huffed, lifting Ryan with the expansion of his chest before sighing at the increased coverage of warm their new sleeping position gave him. 

He closed his eyes again, arms limp crossed over the omega’s lower back and Ryan hummed in uncertainty, squirming further down Luke’s body so he could rest his head in the crook of the alpha’s neck. Luke focused really hard on Ryan’s heartbeat, begging for it to settle, and definitely didn’t think about how with Ryan atop him, the heat between the omega’s legs was pressed snugly directly on top of Luke’s crotch. 

Finally, the alpha felt himself drifting off. Of course, Ryan wouldn’t allow that. 

“I’m too hot,” the omega groaned, lips dragging against Luke’s neck as he spoke. The alpha growled, glaring up at the roof. 

“Then take off your damn shirt and shut up about it,” he barked, voice hoarse with the sleep he was so close to reaching. 

He huffed a sigh, waiting as Ryan pushed himself upright, but had to bite back a gasp when the omega rolled his ass down against Luke. He stared wide-eyed up at the black outline above him, hyper-aware of the pleasant sigh Ohm released as he pulled his shirt off and threw it aside. He flopped down unceremoniously, not acknowledging the rigidity of Luke’s whole body. The alpha had to clench his fists, teeth buried in his bottom lip, as to not grab Ryan’s hips and grind his knot up against him. The light, careless brushes were torturous and Ohm seemed completely oblivious to what he was doing. 

Even as he nuzzled his face back against Luke’s throat, pressing down against Luke in a way that tempted the alpha to roll over and claim him. “Ryan, quit movin’,” he forced out, clenching his jaw as the omega squirmed against him again. “Ohm-” About to scold the omega and command he go the fuck to sleep, Luke choked on the unspoken words when the scent of slick and something spicy hit his taste buds. 

He stilled, opening and closing his fists as he tried to maintain his statue-still position, waiting and listening to the uptick of Ryan’s heartbeat. 

“Ryan...” he started, taking a deep breath into his lungs. 

Ryan let out a weak whine and all the heat in Luke’s body rushed south. The omega dragged his nose down Luke’s throat, rubbing his cheek against the alpha’s collar as if trying to imprint himself with Luke’s scent. It was unbelievably sexy, accompanied by the slow grind of Ryan’s hips against Luke’s awakening arousal and a breathy whimper slipping past his lips. 

“Oh shit,” Luke breathed, knowing that movement and those sounds could in no way ever not be deliberate, and he gave up; allowing his hands to lock onto Ryan’s bare hips. “You can’t be doin’ that,” he said, voice numb to his own ears as Ryan dragged himself up to nose against Luke’s scent gland. The alpha growled, unable to hold back the sound as Ryan pushed his head back to expose his neck further. 

And try as he might, Luke’s self control was unsalvageable the moment Ryan parted those lips and deliberately rolled his tongue over the sensitive gland. It was hot, wet, and mind-blowing to have the omega touch him in the most intimate way an omega could, memorising him,  _ tasting  _ him. 

There were no more lines to cross and Luke felt a growl drive out of him without his permission as he slid his hands down the back of Ryan’s hips into his pants and grasped the omega’s ass. He pulled the omega down as he drove his hips up off the bed to grind his arousal into the heat between Ohm’s legs. 

There was no sound more rewarding than the desperate moan that Luke drew from his tongue. “Lu-uke,” he gasped, panting against Luke’s neck as his slow grinding turned into needy rutting. “N- need - oh,  _ God _ \- I want you. Want- Want- Touch me, Luke,  _ please _ .” The words pooled in the dip of Luke’s throat like syrup, sickly sweet and irresistible. 

The alpha found no resistance in spreading Ryan’s ass and pressing the pad of his fingertip to the omega’s slick entrance. He groaned, feeling Ohm’s heat pulse beneath his touch, dripping slick and filling the room with the scent. The omega was so wet Luke’s fingertip pressed past the ring of muscles without even meaning to and the high-pitched whine brought a pleasant rumble from Luke’s chest. 

“You told me the storms scared you, not turned you on,” Luke teased, voice low and sly as he pulled Ohm’s earlobe between his mouth. He waited a moment before slowly pressing his finger into the omega, millimeter by millimeter. “Wanted a good night’s sleep before my meeting tomorrow but looks like that won’t be happening anymore.” He chuckled hotly against Ryan’s ear, loving the way his chest stuttered as he swirled his finger in slow circles, rubbing against his walls at a teasingly slow pace. 

Ryan released a broken sob, spine as rigid as steel and hips jolting. “Luke, please-” he gasped, baring his teeth against Luke’s throat as the alpha suckled gently on his earlobe. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he moaned. 

“Please what?” he purred, trailing his tongue down from the omega’s ear to his scent gland. He made sure to curl his finger, pressing the fingertip flat against Ryan’s inner walls as he mouthed hotly at the boiling gland, sucking the sensitive spot and memorising the taste. 

Ryan didn’t seem able to breathe as he jerked his hips down, movements becoming rough and desperate as Luke continued to tease his insides. “Fuck- Fuck me,” he breathed, his words barely a whisper as he pressed the heat of his cheeks against Luke’s chest. 

The alpha grinned, nipping the angle of Ryan’s jaw. 

“I never thought you’d ask,” he purred, withdrawing his hands from Ryan’s pants altogether in favour of wrapping a strong arm around the omega’s lower back. With far too much ease, he lifted up and flipped them over, pinning Ohm to the bed with his thighs either side of the alpha’s hips. 

He slid his hand down over the omega’s ass, squeezing the meat as he rocked his hips down against that heat. Then he let his hand draw lower, sliding down the back of Ohm’s thigh and spreading those delicious thighs apart wider. Ryan arched, making a show of slowly rolling his hips up and grinding his arousal against Luke’s. The clothing between them was too cruel and Luke knew it’d take him only a second to flick out his claws and cut them both out of their pyjamas. 

But the idea of opening Ryan up like a present kept his claws hidden and he tongued greedily at a blooming love-bite he’d left behind. Ryan whimpered, swallowing back the pretty sound and drawing a possessive growl from Luke. He wanted to hear every little moan and gasp Ryan made. He didn’t wanna miss a thing. 

“You smell so pretty, you make me wanna knot you,” he growled, mouthing the words down the column of Ryan’s pale neck. “Wanna mark you up, put a claiming bite right”-- he pressed his tongue flat to the arch of Ohm’s shoulder --“here. Make sure everyone knows who you belong to.” 

That time Ryan couldn’t keep his moan silent, breathing the sound up into Luke’s ear. He rutted into that heat, rocking his arousal down against Ryan’s ass and preening at the warm wetness that was soaking through his thin pants.

Luke’s hardness was torturous and his hips moved without control as he rutted himself against Ryan’s own arousal. 

“C’mon,” he mumbled, nipping at Ryan’s collar before forcing himself up and off the omega who whined at the loss of contact. “Pants off.” 

He peered through the dark, barely able to make out the shape of Ryan’s face. It was an experience to be so intimate in such darkness. All he had to experience the omega beneath him was touch, taste and sound. The deep scent of need and arousal coated every inhale and Luke couldn’t stop running his hands over the body beneath him. Still, Ryan obeyed.

He thrust his hips up in the air, letting out a demanding grunt as Luke dragged his pants and boxers down. The alpha chuckled at the sound, pulling his shirt off and shoving his pants down. The second he’d kicked them off, Ryan grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him back down on top of him. 

He kissed Luke with an open mouth and eager tongue, head tilted to fit their lips as close as they could possible. Luke’s tongue did nothing to stop those noises though, instead, he seemed to encourage them as Ryan moaned and sighed into the alpha’s mouth. “Luke-” He pressed the name against Luke’s tongue, flicking its underside with his own. For a moment, they split as the omega gasped in a breath, then Luke was pressing in and pulling Ryan’s tongue back into his mouth. 

Chest to chest. Thighs grasping Luke’s hips. Without clothes it was as if every touch was ten times more sensitive. They moaned together as Luke rocked his arousal alongside Ryan’s, the alpha’s hands gripping the underside of Ryan’s burning thighs as he rocked them both back and forth. 

It was a new type of vulnerable. Pitch black. Bare skin. Raw, open sounds. 

Luke couldn’t help but laugh as Ryan’s hand scrambled for his, grasping the alpha’s wrist and dragging his long fingers between the two of them. The omega only grunted in response, pressing Luke’s fingers into the pooling slick of his heat. 

“Luke,” he hissed, mouths falling apart as he yanked on the alpha’s wrist. He didn’t need to say anything more, Cartoonz chuckling against Ohm’s jaw as he slid his finger back into the omega’s heat. This time, he kept it moving. Slipping in and out, dragging against his walls and teasing Ryan’s fluttering entrance. The omega was soundless where he lay, head back and mouth open as Luke pressed hot, wet kissed down the line of his neck. “Oh, fuck,” Ryan breathed. He didn’t seem able to keep his hips still even if he wanted to, bucking and jolting at every deliberate touch. 

The sound he made when Luke pressed a second finger into him alongside the first was a sound Luke never wanted to forget. Thin fingers threaded through the alpha’s hair as he dragged his fingers out, sucking and biting hickies all up the sides of the omega’s neck. 

“Oh, God- Oh, yes-” Ohm moaned the words as he yanked on Luke’s hair, digging his heels into the mattress so he could buck his hips up into the touch. “Luke, more-  _ Fuck _ !” He didn’t even finish his plea before Luke was driving all three fingers into Ryan’s heat, tongue drifting to abuse the omega’s nipple as he fucked him on his fingers. 

And Ryan was loud. His whole body moved under the touch, mouth never falling silent as he murmured pleas and praise and dropped cries and moans. “Luke, I need you-” he babbled, tugging at the hair twisted around his fingers. “Luke, Luke, Alpha- please!” The words were mindless as Luke laughed, rolling his fingertips up against the nerves deep inside Ryan’s entrance. Another high-pitched whine and Luke knew he couldn’t hold back for any longer. 

He drew his fingers out, bracing his knees apart on the mattress and lining up his length with Ryan’s eager entrance. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes-” 

Their pleasured moans mixed together as Luke sunk into the omega and the alpha knew he was going to lose control. “Are you- I can’t-” The words caught in his throat as he reached his hilt. 

Ryan nodded, voiceless as he dug his claws into the back of Luke’s shoulder. “Yeah-” he forced out, sounding suffocated beneath Luke’s weight. The alpha held himself for a second, thighs quivering with the strain, before he drew himself half out and snapped his hips forward again. 

All the omega could do was hold on, thighs tight around Luke’s waist and hand bruising the alpha’s shoulder. Luke tucked his face into that love-bitten neck, letting out a growl of warning before the pleasure took over his muscles. He fucked Ryan like he said he was going to, hips snapping hard and fast as he drank in every whine and whimper. Ryan didn’t seem able to keep quiet at all, babbling nonsense if he wasn’t gasping and moaning. 

His whole body was wound up like a spring and Luke knew that neither of them would last much longer. He didn’t expect Ryan to grab him by the neck, pulling him up and crushing their mouths together as he jerked his hips up to meet Luke’s thrusts. 

“Do it,” he moaned, pressing the words into the alpha’s mouth. “Mark me, claim me -  _ Fuck, Toonz _ \- Knot me, Alpha, knot-” 

The rambling words pushing heat and need through Luke’s blood, shoving him hard and fast over the edge of his climax. Every nerve in his body exploded as he spilled into Ryan’s heat, hips losing their rhythm as he fucked himself through his orgasm and drove Ryan into his. The omega cried out, mouths not quite kissing as they shared every desperate breath. 

By the time Luke’s hips had slowed to a stop and he was slowly drifting down from his high, the two of them were knotted together and Ryan was in a daze beneath him, silent and panting. 

“Fuck,” the alpha murmured, head falling to rest on Ryan’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” he breathed, heart thumping in his ears.

His only response was a lazy hum but Luke could hear the smile on his omega’s face. The claws withdrew from his shoulder, hand lifting to press against Luke’s cheek. The alpha couldn’t hold back his own smile as Ryan pulled him in for a kiss, soft and sweet against their bruised lips. 

“I’m great,” he murmured, too lazy to pull away from Luke’s mouth. The alpha laughed, shifting to press their foreheads together and brush their noses together. “Fantastic,” he purred and Luke grunted as he rolled his hips in a slow circle, tugging on the knot inside him and keening at the feeling. 

Toonz nipped his jawbone. “No moving,” he scolded, wrapping his arm around the man and slowly rolling them both over. Back to where they’d started, Ryan laying happily on the alpha’s chest, Luke couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “You’re a little shit, you know that?” The sweet way he carded his fingers through the omega’s hair contracted his feigned irritation and Ryan only purred, pressing a kiss to Luke’s jaw before nuzzling into his neck. 

“I’ll be your little shit if you knot me like this again,” he offered, words sweet and sly as he squirmed his hips. He laughed breathlessly at Luke’s hiss of discomfort. A small silence spanned between them before Ryan sucked a breath in through his teeth. “I meant it when I said you could claim me, you know.” Slow words. Luke ran a reassuring hand down the omega’s spine. 

“I know,” he said simply, shifting to press a kiss to Ryan’s temple. “Next heat,” he explained, “You’ll trigger my rut, I’ll fuck you again and again until you can’t come no more”-- He trailed a lazy finger over the marking place, pressing another teasing kiss to Ryan’s forehead --“then I’ll put my mark on you. It’s best to mark you during heat.”

Ryan buried his face in the side of Luke’s neck with an inaudible grumble, and by the heat of his cheeks, Luke could guess the omega was flushed red. He only laughed, massaging the back of the omega’s neck with his thumb and forefinger until Ryan was humming pleasantly from the touch and laying limp against his chest. 

“Night, Luke,” was all he managed to murmur.

Luke smiled, kissing the top of his head. “Night, Ry.” 


End file.
